Getting To Know A Person You Dislike Patch
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: When the girls are given the task of spending the day with somebody they don't want to. They choose Baljeet... How much torture will the Firesides take it as around Baljeet? Except for Ginger who is relishing the moment  This is a challenge fanfic.


**A/N: Welcome back to another weekly challenge, run by me, and all that other good stuff…**

**This weeks judge: zorua**

**This weeks topic: The Day that the Fireside Girls went to go see what Baljeet was doing.**

**Please vote on my poll which fanfic you think deserves to win. All polls are anonymous, so please vote. please...**

**Please, if you wish to be a judge, PM me or offer to be a judge in your reviews please... Thank You! Batmarcus and I are preparing to let several more people join the challenge.  
><strong>

**Now. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>The day always starts between 6:59:59am and 7:00:00am for the families on Maple Avenue and their friends families.<p>

For the young girls who live in Danville, it is a peaceful morning... They pull on their orange, brown, and bits of red and head over to the one meeting place they defend constantly: The Fireside Girls HQ for Fireside Girls Troop 46231 (not 46321, because that is incorrect information you have been given).

Constant chatter filled the room as seven girls filed into the room and taking seats down on log benches within the room. Then, a girl came up and stood proud and tall at the podium.

"Alright girls, lets come to order," Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said to her friends and troop. "We are here today to discuss an important milestone in the troop. Our founder: Eliza M. Feyersied has released a new patch and has asked us, Troop 46231 of the chartered Fireside Organization, to be the first ones to get it."

Gretchen, Isabella's second in command raised her hand.

"Yes, Gretchen?" Isabella asked.

"What exactly is this new patch?" Gretchen asked.

"That, Gretchen... Is a very good question... And to answer that, Mrs. Feyersied herself is here to explain it..." Isabella waved her hand in the direction of Mrs. Feyersied before walking off of the podium stage to sit with the other girls.

"Hello girls," Mrs. Feyersied began. "Now, this new patch is probably nothing new than what you girls are receiving on a daily basis. But this patch is called: 'Getting to know a person you dislike patch.'"

"Well that can be easy to get, all we have to do is find someone we don't spend THAT much time with directly, and we will be good to go..."

"It has to be for the whole day..." Mrs. Feyersied said smiling as she walked off the stage.

Isabella quickly walked back up on stage and thanked Mrs. Feyersied for the chance to be the first to try out the new badge."Alright girls, lets think... Who do we not enjoy spending all of our time with together...?"

"Buford?" Holly asked, shivering at the name.

"Nah," Adyson replied. "He isn't that bad, and I'm sure that we can all stand to be around him for a whole day..."

"Point taken," Holly replied, thinking of anyone else...

"I don't know if there is anyone in Danville that we won't spend our time around..." Isabella said.

"What about Baljeet?" Ginger asked. "We never know what he is doing when he isn't around Phineas and Ferb."

"Point taken," Isabella said. "Well, lets go knock out two birds with one stone. Lets get this new patch while at the same time we are knocking out another of our Help Thy Neighbor Patch collection."

"Yeah!" All the girls screamed in unison and agreement before rushing out the door, Isabella close behind them all, closing and locking the door behind her as she ran to catch up with her fellow troop-mates.

* * *

><p>The girls walked down the street to the Rai household. A couple minutes later, they were up in Baljeet's room, with much guidance from Ginger, who seemed to know the way quite well for somebody who was only in his house once before...<p>

"Hello? Baljeet?" Ginger called out.

"Hello? In here!" Baljeet called out from his room. Everyone peeked in except for Ginger who just walked into the room.

"Hey Ginger, what'cha doin'?" Ginger asked, going straight up to him.

Isabella faked coughed into her hand... She wouldn't let her own catchphrase be used on somebody like Baljeet... Now Phineas... Hehe... That is another matter that she would be happy to discuss... in detail...

"I am studying the quadratic formulas between chemical compositions of hydrogen, phosphorus, nitrogen, europium, and einsteinium, and its effects on the " Baljeet explained as the rest of the Fireside Girls came in. Everyone gave him a blank look but Ginger... In truth, she would've given him a blank look, but she was so happy to be with him that it never made it to her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Hours Later:<strong>

Isabella was unconscious on the floor, Adyson was banging her head against the door, Gretchen was asleep with ear plugs in her ears, Katie was playing tic-tac-toe with Holly on random sheets of paper that they could find. Milly was taking random pieces of paper and hitting herself with them after crushing them into small paper wads... Only Ginger was in a positive mood as she listened to Baljeet talk for several hours.

Isabella, waking up from being unconscious, and began gathering everyone but Ginger.

"Alright girls, any idea how much longer we need to be here to get this patch?" Isabella asked painfully.

"According to my research chief," Gretchen began. "We've been here long enough, all we need to do is head back to the Fireside Girls Lodge and report to Mrs. Feyersied to get the patch.

"Great," Isabella said enthusiastically. "Now how do we pull Ginger away from Baljeet long enough to leave?"

"Just pull her away from him?" Adyson asked.

Isabella nodded her agreement and the others began creeping out of the room. Adyson took Ginger by the hand and dragged her away from Baljeet who was so immersed in explaining it to Ginger he didn't even realize that the Fireside Girls had left.

* * *

><p>"HEY!" Ginger protested once they were walking away from Baljeet's house. "What was that for? I was enjoying the conversation!"<p>

"Well, I'm gonna enjoy getting this new patch!" Adyson exclaimed. "And I'd rather get it sooner rather than later."

"Fine," Ginger muttered. The rest of the walk was silent until they reached the Fireside lodge where Mrs. Feyersied was waiting with a small basket of patches and a lemonade while she rocked back and forth slowly in a wooden rocking chair.

"Hello Mrs. Feyersied," Isabella said cheerfully. "We're back."

"Yes young lady, I can see that," Mrs. Feyersied said smiling. "And who might I ask did you all go and see forthe day, it wasn't the Flynn-Fletchers was it?"

"No Mrs. Feyersied," Isabella said sadly. "It was Baljeet Rai... And I'm sure that there was only one of us that actually enjoyed the experience..."

"Let me guess," Mrs. Feyersied laughed. "It was Ginger, wasn't it sweety?"

Ginger nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!"

Mrs. Feyersied just laughed and handed them each a patch.

"I say that we all agree, that we will never do that experience again," Isabella said. Everyone but Ginger agreed.

"Don't worry Ginger," Gretchen comforted.

"Yeah," Isabella continued. "If you come with me, you'll see Baljeet on a daily basis..."


End file.
